Lucy
by blackstar822
Summary: Ignore the cliffnotes, this was also my story for my creative writing class. When Natsu loses his mate, what will happen? Crappy summary, I know, but probably one of my best stories to date. Rated T to be on the safe side for violence.


Why? A question he asked himself every day since their last mission together. Her last mission. Why?

"Hey Luce, I'm back. I brought you something. Roses, your favorite right? Lucy… Why did you have to go? It isn't fair… Why?"

Natsu sobbed as he questioned the silent grave in front of him. The engraving on the solemn gray rock affected him more than anyone else in the guild.

Lucy Heartfillia

X774-X798

She was an irreplaceable part of Fairy Tail.

May she walk among the fairies.

He would never forget that day.

(Begin flashback)

They were on a mission together and Natsu planned on taking their relationship one step forward after the mission. They had been an item for a year now and Natsu planned on asking Lucy to marry him afterwards.

He was fighting the leader of the bandit group they were supposed to take out when he heard her scream. It was a sound he never wanted to hear.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu unleashed his magic in his fury and his opponent hadn't stood a chance. The fire dragon slayer ran to his partner to find his worst nightmare. Lucy lay in a pool of her own blood. The dragon inside him wanted to rip the heart out of whoever did this to **his** Lucy. Natsu raced toward her and knelt to gently touch her face. He could barely whisper her name.

"Lucy…"

That was when he snapped. The dragon took over. His roar shook the forest around them, echoing his grief. Natsu didn't feel like Natsu anymore. All that mattered was that he had lost his loved one, his mate, and dragons mate for life. He ripped apart all the unconscious bandit bodies, breaking his rule of only killing if he had to. He had previously just knocked the bandits out to take to jail, but that was before they had killed Lucy.

Their blood spattered all around him as he ripped and tore into the bodies. Yet not a drop landed remotely near the blond celestial (1) mage he loved. The ground didn't even remotely appear green anymore. In a sea of blood, he was the only survivor. Natsu moved towards Lucy and bent to pick her up gently. He cradled his precious bundle and ran from the gruesome scene. He ran to the one place he could think of, the one place no one would disturb his grief. The meadow he grew up in with his foster father Igneel. It was once a place of joy and laughter when Igneel was still around, but once the dragon (2) had disappeared it had become a place of sorrow Natsu avoided at all costs. It was neither right now, now the meadow had become a refuge, a hiding place from everyone who would seek to take away his mate.

Natsu gently carried Lucy to the cave near the meadow he and Igneel had slept in on rainy days. Fire dragons don't do well in the rain. He sat down with the blond on the floor of the cave and buried his face into her soft hair. The smell of vanilla the celestial mage usually had smelled… tainted somehow. The fire dragon slayer keened a soft mourning song to his dead mate. Somewhere in his mind he knew he should take her back to Fairy Tail so the other guild members could pay their respects, but another part of him wanted no one besides him near her. He would take her back when he was ready.

Natsu didn't know how long he stayed in that cave. He ignored the hunger eating away at him, and only left for the call of nature. Even then he didn't stray for long. The fire dragon slayer had used his fire magic to cauterize the wound on Lucy's chest, and found that doing so had slowed the decomposing process almost to a stop. He would keep his mate beautiful even past death. Natsu had long since removed his vest to cover the ripped remains of Lucy's shirt; he couldn't look at the wound.

It must have been at least three or four days before he finally picked up the blond and turned to the direction of their home, the mage guild Fairy Tail(3). He had his selfish time, and he had finally regained enough sense to remember that they had other friends too. It took about a day to walk there, and soon enough, he stood in front of the guild doors. Natsu could hear the rowdy crowd on the inside; it seemed all at Fairy Tail was normal. He hesitated; he didn't really want to open those doors and face his nakama (4), his family. He didn't have a choice; the other dragon slayers must have smelled him by now.

He opened the doors. It was deathly silent. He carried the blond to an empty table and put her down, remaining gentle as ever. He sat down on the bench at the table. It was still.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Chaos erupted.

Yelling, crying, accusing, it all went past Natsu. Nothing could affect him now. He had lost his mate, and all feeling with her. He didn't even flinch when Erza began to yell at him. He wasn't afraid of her anymore. Why should he fear anything? He had lost **her.** He refused to talk to anyone. He only told the master the very minimum and refused to talk with anyone else.

(End flashback)

Even now, a month from her death, he remained silent. No one would understand. Natsu moved away from the grave, but not very far, just far enough so that the stone would not be affected by what he was about to do. He reached into the bouquet of roses he had brought and pulled out a knife. He always knew he wouldn't outlive her for long. Dragons never outlive their mates for more than a year at the most.

He aimed for the heart, where it would do the most damage. He would join her again. Lucy was waiting for him.

It rained the day of his funeral. It was a steady downpour that soaked the mages of Fairy Tail. But no matter how heavy, the rain couldn't hide their tears. Fairy Tail had lost two members of their family within a month of each other. Things would never be the same for the guild again.

(1): A celestial mage is a mage that can call celestial spirits such as Leo and Aquarius.

(2): Natsu's foster father was a fire dragon that taught him fire dragon slayer magic.

(3): A mage guild is a place where mages gather to go on missions.

(4): Nakama is what Natsu calls his friends in the guild. It literately translates to friends so close they could be family.


End file.
